You happened to me
by Cella Ella
Summary: One-shot. Em uma viagem de renovação de votos do casamento de seus pais em Paris, Bella experimenta estranhas sensações ao lado de seu amigo, Edward, desenterrando sentimentos que eles juravam ter esquecido. O problema é que nada havia sido superado e agora eles precisavam conviver com o desejo mútuo que crescia dentro deles com cada vez mais força. AH/OOC Projeto O/S Oculta


**N/A: Twilight não me pertence, pois se isso aqui fosse meu, a essa hora eu estaria em algum lugar remoto no interior da França, vivendo à base de queijo, vinhos e sotaque francês. **

**Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net (barra) ~oneshotoculta.**

**Muito obrigada a minha sis, **_**Line Lins**_**, que também tá nessa brincadeira da one-shot, mas aturou meus surtos na madrugada com crises de inspiração, sem fazer a **_**menor**_** ideia do que eu estava falando. Ela é minha amiga e me puxava a orelha para que eu escrevesse. Acabou dando certo, yay!**

**Aproveitem a leitura, espero que gostem!**

**Mwah!**

* * *

**You happened to me**

**#**

Isabella Swan batucava distraidamente os dedos contra a mesa de acrílico que ocupava no segundo andar da loja de grife parisiense renomada e exclusiva; de vez em quando ela sentia seus olhos rolando de tédio e um suspiro carregado exalando pelo ar sem que se desse conta. Não havia como evitar, ela simplesmente ficava enfadada quando ia às compras, um comportamento que sua melhor amiga, Alice, denominava de aberração, afinal, qual mulher na face da Terra ficava aborrecida ao entrar em uma _Maison_ da Chanel?

Apenas ela, _Bella._

"O que acha desse aqui, amiga?" a voz de Alice fez o favor de se intrometer no devaneio de Bella, como a morena de olhos cativantes gostava de ser chamada desde sempre, e ela lançou um olhar sem vontade na direção da pequena mulher de temperamento e língua afiados. Respirou fundo e tentou colocar no rosto um sorriso que convencesse a outra de que ela já estava satisfeita com as compras e que poderiam enfim ir embora daquele lugar chato.

"É lindo, eu adorei." Bella respondeu alegre demais e ganhou uma encarada fulminante de Alice, o que a fez encolher os ombros em uma reação defensiva.

"Bella, você disse que adorou _todos_ os cinquenta vestidos que eu te mostrei, sendo que alguns deles, como essa porcaria aqui, eram horríveis e totalmente nada a ver com o seu gosto."

"Alice," Bella começou a choramingar, mas a amiga a cortou bruscamente.

"Não, dessa vez eu não vou deixar você escapar!" Alice disse, sentado ao lado de Bella, uma expressão séria estampada no rosto fino de fada. "Amiga, é o casamento dos seus pais, do qual você será _dama de honra_. Consegue entender o tamanho disso tudo? Bella, você precisa estar radiante, afinal, uma dama de honra é como a segunda noiva, todos estarão olhando para você e-"

"Menos, Alice, por favor!" foi a vez de Bella interromper a amiga, girando os olhos diante dos absurdos que ela falava.

"Só estou dizendo que você precisa estar linda no casamento do tio Charlie e da tia Renée. Não que você já não seja bonita para caralho, com esse corpo cheio de curvas e esses peitos que todos os homens babam quando veem, mas eu sei que você pode ficar espetacular! Basta que me ajude a arrumar a droga do vestido certo para usar!"

Bella bufou, aceitando seu karma; não adiantava tentar fugir da determinação de Alice e se continuasse naquele joguinho de _eu-não-me-importo-com-nada_, era capaz da amiga baixinha e encrenqueira amarrá-la na cadeira e trancá-la na loja até que elas encontrassem o vestido ideal para o casamento dos seus pais.

Só de pensar nessa remota possibilidade, Bella já sentia calafrios intensos na coluna.

Por que Charlie e Renée haviam inventado de casar novamente? Não bastava a primeira vez que se uniram, quando Bella ainda nem havia nascido? Sem contar na cerimônia que fizeram para comemorar os primeiros dez anos de relação. Por que eles tinham que se amar tanto? E que droga seu pai tinha na cabeça para aceitar todas as vontades de sua mãe, incluindo aquela ideia maluca de uma festa de matrimônio em Paris?

_Paris_, o paraíso na Terra, segundo Alice, o lar da alta costura e a felicidade suprema; Paris, o inferno encarnado para Bella, já que sua querida amiga a estava encarcerando naquele purgatório cheio de vestidos que a seu ver pareciam todos iguais.

"Tudo bem, Alie, você venceu." Bella resmungou sacolejando os ombros de um jeito desconfortável. "Eu gostei do azul e daquele vermelho bem ali." apontou com a cabeça meio a contra gosto e Alice abriu um sorriso enorme, sabendo que havia mesmo vencido a batalha, como _sempre_ acontecia. Aquele toquinho de gente era impossível.

"Ótimo, vamos começar com o vermelho. Mova esse seu traseiro gordo e trate de ir para o provador agora. Eu vou pedir para que a vendedora providencie os sapatos que melhor combinam com esse tipo de vestido."

Oh, Deus, ainda tinham os sapatos! Como Bella pôde se esquecer do torturante ritual da escolha do que iria calçar? Pedir pela morte seria bem melhor do que se submeter a isso!

Sem vontade alguma, ela se levantou e fez o caminho até o cubículo espelhado, trancando a porta com força demais; sentou no banquinho encostado em um dos cantos, batendo os pés uns contra os outros, completamente entediada.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa para se livrar daquele castigo que Alice estava a submetendo o mais rápido possível. Começava a temer por sua sanidade.

Sem pensar muito, Bella se viu puxando o celular do bolso de trás da calça jeans e digitando uma rápida mensagem para a única pessoa no mundo inteiro capaz de livrá-la das garras monstruosas de Alice.

_SOS, me tira daqui! -_ escreveu antes de clicar no botão de enviar do aparelho.

Pareceu uma eternidade até Bella receber uma resposta e quando leu o _sms_, trincou os dentes de raiva. Claro que seria motivo de piadinhas antes que tivesse sua carta de alforria assinada. Qual o problema daquela família que sentia um prazer enorme em simplesmente torturá-la?

_Por que eu faria isso? Vire-se! – _De_: _Peste, às 2:45pm.

_Você não vê que é uma situação de vida ou morte? Ainda não almocei e você sabe como eu fico quando estou com fome! Pode me ajudar, por favor? Tô desesperada! D:_ - digitou e enviou.

_E o que eu ganho com isso?_ – De: Peste, às 2:56pm.

Claro, ele nunca faria nada por ela sem receber algo em troca. Por que Bella insistia mesmo em ser amiga de tipos como aquele?

_Um jantar no restaurante do hotel com a loira peituda do quarto ao lado do meu. Por minha conta. Agora, por favor, me tira da porra desse lugar! –_ ela sabia que ele nunca resistiria a uma oferta dessas.

_=D Chego aí em cinco minutos! P.S: como você sabe que eu estava de olho na loira peituda do quarto ao lado do seu? –_ De: Peste, às 3:01pm.

Bella rolou os olhos e empurrou o celular de volta no bolso de seu jeans, sem se dar ao trabalho de responder a última mensagem. Começou a respirar aliviadamente, sabendo que muito em breve estaria longe daquele lugar chato para caramba que a deixava de extremo mau humor. Deus, ela precisava almoçar com urgência ou era capaz de transformar em uma monstrenga irritada. Ficava simplesmente insuportável quando estava com fome.

Permaneceu sentada no banquinho dentro do provador, o vestido de festa chique demais para o seu gosto pendendo à sua frente, causando em Bella uma sensação de puro descaso. Ela não se sentia nem um pouco arrependida de sequer ter se dado ao trabalho de experimentá-lo.

Quando ouviu o grito assustado de Alice ecoar do lado de fora, Bella soube que sua _peste_ salvadora – por que ela _nunca_ iria chamá-lo de _anjo_ na vida – estava ali para resgatá-la. Abriu a porta do provador e tentou não se assustar quando sentiu os braços fortes a envolvendo pelas pernas, jogando-a de qualquer jeito nos ombros largos e poderosos que ela conhecia há tempos.

Sempre tão delicado...

"Edward, mas que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Alice esganiçou extremamente aborrecida, tentando impedir que o homem ruivo de sorriso sempre sacana caminhasse rumo à saída da loja.

"Não enche, Alice, eu não tenho tempo para aturar seus chiliques agora. Estou precisando da Bella e ela vai comigo, quer você queira, quer não."

"Quem deu a você o direito de falar assim comigo? Eu sou sua irmã mais velha, fedelho!"

"Você é cinco minutos mais velha do que eu, toquinho. Agora cala a boca e sai da minha frente, porque eu estou com pressa."

"Bella!" Alice bateu o pé no chão de forma mimada, observando o irmão gêmeo que não tinha absolutamente _nada _a ver com ela já descendo as escadas com a morena pendurada em seus ombros.

"Você viu que eu não tive culpa, Alie. Eu não sabia de nada disso!" Bella devolveu, mordendo os lábios para tentar não rir. Levou um tapa estalado na bunda e xingou alto, estapeando Edward nos ombros.

"Edward, você me paga, está me ouvindo? Eu vou matar você assim que voltar a cruzar o meu caminho!"

"Claro, maninha, nos seus sonhos!" Edward respondeu rindo, antes de passar pela porta de saída da loja, deixando a irmã furiosa e Bella sapateando de felicidade por dentro.

"Peste!" Bella o xingou quando ele a colocou de volta no chão, na esquina oposta à da loja; em seguida, abraçou-o com força, beijando a curva do pescoço de Edward. "Obrigada por me tirar daquele lugar. Eu estava a ponto de ter uma crise de pânico no meio de tantos vestidos e sapatos!"

"Não fiz isso por você." ele murmurou afiado, fazendo Bella revirar os olhos.

"Claro, me ajudou apenas porque hoje vai ter a chance de comer a loirinha peituda com cara de coruja." Bella rosnou um palavrão quando sentiu os dedos de Edward apertando a pontinha de seu nariz.

"E fiz também porque amo acabar com os planos de Alice. É divertido para caralho!"

"Você é uma peste mesmo, sabia?" Bella sibilou rindo, enroscando seu braço no de Edward enquanto eles começavam a caminhar pela rua movimentada.

"Eu sei e você me ama por causa disso."

"Claro, claro, no seu mundinho cor de rosa." ele sorriu e beijou a testa suada de Bella, que retribuiu o carinho com uma mordidinha no ombro esquerdo dele.

Apesar de viverem em uma eterna guerra de amor e ódio, Bella e Edward eram o que se podia chamar de _melhores amigos_. Conheceram-se quando ainda estavam na faculdade, através de Alice – com quem Bella dividia seu dormitório no campus. Foi antipatia à primeira vista, com os dois se digladiando sempre que eram obrigados a dividir o mesmo espaço, ainda que fosse por um curto período de tempo.

Bella achava Edward arrogante e extremamente sarcástico, enquanto ele a via como uma garota feminista e resmungona. Brigavam até pelo ar que respiravam e eram tão irritantes quando estavam juntos, que conseguiam tirar a sempre tão positiva Alice do sério, que passou a proibir as visitas do irmão ao seu dormitório em momentos que Bella estava presente.

Com o tempo, a animosidade daqueles dois seres extremamente opostos foi desmoronando, pouco a pouco, cedendo espaço para a tolerância, que logo em seguida começou a se transformar em uma leve amizade.

E então, após tantos desentendimentos, Bella e Edward finalmente passaram a conviver pacificamente, ao ponto de deixar Alice com o cérebro revirado pela dúvida, já que a amizade deles crescia em níveis aceleradamente assustadores.

Quem diria que eles um dia iriam deixar as desavenças de lado e encarar o fato de que tinham muito mais em comum do que poderiam imaginar?

Foi assim durante todos os anos que passaram na faculdade; Edward não sabia o que fazer sem Bella por perto e a morena de olhos de chocolate sentia um buraco crescendo no peito só de imaginar se ver longe do ruivo que ela passara a considerar como seu melhor amigo do mundo.

Eles haviam sido feitos um para o outro; e se dependesse dos dois, estariam juntos para o resto da vida. Afinal, o que seria dos dias de Edward se ele de repente não pudesse mais espezinhar Bella quando bem entendesse?

"E então, o que vai fazer agora que está livre da chata da minha irmã?" Edward perguntou assim que eles saíram da lanchonete que Bella escolhera aleatoriamente, alegando que iria desmaiar no meio da rua caso não comesse algo o mais rapidamente possível.

Ele sabia bem como ela ficava quando estava faminta. Xingava mais do que um marinheiro aposentado e era capaz de transmitir raiva a um cachorro de rua.

"Não pretendo voltar para o hotel pelas próximas dez horas, então estava pensando em ficar de bobeira pela cidade, sei lá." ela deu de ombros, muito mais concentrada em se deliciar com o sorvete de chocolate que tinha nas mãos do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo.

"Eu ouvi dizer que hoje sua mãe e as damas de honra dela vão sair pelos pubs da cidade, é verdade?" Edward perguntou, aproveitando a distração de Bella para roubar um pouco do sorvete dela. Como repreensão, ele ganhou um olhar mortal e um pisão no pé, que só o fez cair na gargalhada.

"É, aquela porra de tradição que faz parte da cerimônia. Mamãe exige passar por tudo novamente, mesmo que já não seja realmente solteira. Então, cabe a nós, damas de honras e as madrinhas também, de nos encarregamos de cumprir com essa parte da maravilhosa experiência chamada de casamento."

"E o que significa isso?"

"Simples, vamos a um pub, cada uma com um pote vazio nas mãos. Vendemos beijos e no final a garota que tiver arrecadado mais dinheiro na noite ganha um jantar com tudo pago em um restaurante mega caro da cidade."

"Vocês... vão vender beijos em um pub essa noite?" Edward perguntou rindo. "_Você, _Bella Swan_, _vai vender beijos para caras desconhecidos? Caralho, essa eu queria ver!"

"Cala a boca, _peste!_" ela guinchou, empurrando-o com o ombro, provocando em Edward uma risada alta. "Para a sua informação, eu ganhei o desafio na última vez que papai e mamãe inventaram essa palhaçada de casar novamente. Eu sou ótima vendendo beijos para caras desconhecidos, tá legal?"

Edward não respondeu, ficou apenas observando Bella atravessar a rua de mão dupla e seguindo em direção ao _Champs de Mars_, onde ficava localizado o famoso monumento da capital francesa, a torre Effeil. Ele a seguiu sem dizer uma palavra e eles voltaram a cair em um silêncio cômodo enquanto caminhavam sem pressa e sem rumo pelo local repleto de turistas e cidadãos de Paris apaixonados por aquele lugar de aura mágica.

"Sabe, eu não consigo entender seus pais. Quer dizer, é bacana ver que eles se gostam e que tem vontade de renovar os votos do casamento bem sucedido deles, mas caramba, gastar rios de dinheiro só para se casar do outro lado do mundo não é um pouco exagerado demais?" Edward comentou, se jogando na grama quando percebeu que Bella havia escolhido um lugar para ficar. Puxou-a para si e ela aceitou de bom grado, deitando a cabeça no peito forte do amigo, enquanto ambos observavam no céu azulado com poucas nuvens o sol fraquinho da tarde fria brilhando alto.

"E você acha que eu não sei disso? Já cansei de falar sobre esse assunto com papai, Edward, mas acontece que Charlie é maluco por minha mãe e aceita sem nem cogitar contrariar todas as vontades de Renée. Fico me perguntando o que vai ser da próxima vez que decidirem se casar. Uma exótica praia na Indonésia? Ou quem sabe o alto de uma montanha no Peru?"

Edward sorriu e passou as mãos pela testa de Bella, arrastando os dedos pelos cabelos embaraçados dela, fazendo-a arrepiar de leve.

"Não me leve a mal quando eu digo que odeio esse amor exagerado de meus pais, mas é a mais pura verdade! Quer dizer, eu acho lindo e amo saber que apesar de tudo que eles viveram, ambos permanecem como os adolescentes que se apaixonaram à primeira vista quando minha mãe ainda estava no high school. Eu só não aguento mais vê-los gastando uma fortuna em festas de casamento a cada cinco anos!"

"Poderia ser pior, eles poderiam inventar de casar anualmente."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, não ouse falar isso na frente de Renée. É bem capaz de minha mãe aceitar essa ideia maluca!"

"Deixe seus velhos se divertirem, Bella. Se é isso que os faz felizes, então, por que não aproveitar e curtir junto com eles? É engraçado, afinal!"

"Que seja." ela respondeu malcriada e recebeu um beliscão na cintura que a fez pular e se virar para ficar frente a frente a ele. Edward trazia no rosto um lindo sorriso aberto que fazia par com seus olhos muito verdes que agora, à luz do sol, pareciam transparentes. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e não perdeu tempo, colando seu corpo no dele, enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço cheiroso.

Em contrapartida, Edward passou a dedilhar as costelas de Bella, fazendo cócegas suaves na pele quente dela, o que a deixava com um sorriso idiota grudado nos lábios.

Era assim desde sempre com eles. Edward e Bella nutriam um sentimento tão forte pelo outro que não necessitavam de muitas conversas ou assuntos rebuscados para apreciarem a companhia mútua. Para eles bastava que ficassem juntos, em silêncio, sentindo o ritmo compassado de suas respirações e o palpitar tranquilo de seus corações.

Bella o amava na mesma proporção que sabia que Edward a amava; eles eram amigos e pareciam em certos momentos – principalmente quando brigavam pelos motivos mais idiotas que poderiam existir – como irmãos. Ela conhecia cada pequena mania dele e ele sabia descrever todas as emoções de Bella com um simples olhar.

Eles eram uma alma dividida em duas partes que habitavam corpos diferentes. E quando estavam assim, juntos, como naquele momento, de dedos entrelaçados e peles coladas, os dois pedaços se uniam novamente, formando um só.

"A propósito, a loirinha peituda se chama Tanya Denali e você tem uma reserva para dois no restaurante do hotel às oito." Bella comentou de repente e Edward apenas sorriu, beijando o topo de sua cabeça morna por conta do sol.

"Você é a melhor." ele murmurou, dando palmadinhas no traseiro empinado de Bella.

"Eu sei." ela disse, batendo na mão dele. "Agora cale a boca e continue com o cafuné na minha cabeça. Tive um dia difícil, mereço ser mimada."

Edward gargalhou alto, mas fez o que Bella pedira, brincando por um bom tempo com os cabelos dela espalhados em seu peito, enquanto ambos observavam o vai e vem das pessoas ao redor, experimentando a sensação de paz e conforto que sempre tomava conta deles quando estavam juntos.

Tanta sincronia e companheirismo certa vez os colocara em uma situação constrangedora. Edward e Bella partilhavam um segredo que não ousavam sequer pensar sobre.

Aconteceu no feriado de quatro de julho, há mais ou menos dois anos, quando Alice decidiu passar alguns dias na casa do então namorado, Jasper, nos Hamptons. Bella, que sempre odiou ficar sozinha, convidou Edward para lhe fazer companhia durante todo o fim de semana.

Parecia que tudo correria normalmente na vida deles, porém um incidente inesperado ocorreu, elevando a amizade de Bella e Edward a níveis que antes eles desconheciam.

Primeiro eles partilharam um beijo bêbado, movidos pela empolgação do álcool correndo forte sob suas veias; encararam aquilo como uma brincadeira sem compromisso e só começaram a levar a sério o que estava acontecendo, quando se viram na cama, unidos em uma transa errada demais, mas estranhamente certa a ponto de sentirem um prazer que nunca haviam experimentado antes.

Bella temia que aquele ato impensado fosse prejudicar a amizade que ela tanto preservava com Edward, por isso exigiu que ele se mantivesse afastado por um tempo. Foram meses de uma separação torturante, que os deixou desgastados emocionalmente.

Quando nenhum deles aguentou a dor da ausência, resolveram que era hora de encarar o problema que eles mesmos criaram para si. Após uma noite inteira de conversas – onde ambos estabeleceram um acordo de nunca mencionar o que havia acontecido naquele feriado a ninguém, nem mesmo a Alice, enterrando o episódio em um silêncio conspirador.

Decidiram que a amizade que eles partilhavam era muito mais importante do que apenas uma atitude irracional, causada por excesso de álcool e um jejum de sexo das duas partes.

Desde então, Edward e Bella mantinham em suas mentes o aviso expresso de que nunca mais deveriam tocar um no outro de forma sexual, embora muitas vezes ele se pegava observando as curvas sinuosas da morena, relembrando a maneira como ela se comportava durante a transa.

Ele não infringia regra alguma, afinal, olhar nunca havia tirado o pedaço de ninguém.

[...]

"Você ainda não me disse por onde se meteu o dia inteiro." Alice balbuciou ligeiramente lívida de irritação, enquanto caminhava ao lado de Bella pela noite fria de Paris.

"Já disse a você, estava com Edward no quarto dele."

"Cala a boca que você sabe que é mentira. Passei no quarto do idiota do meu irmão cinco vezes e não havia ninguém lá." Alice resmungou, segurando Bella pelo braço de modo que a morena tivesse que parar de andar para encarar a baixinha. "Olha só, eu sei que você e Edward são amigos e blá, blá, blá, mas só não deixe levar pela cabeça oca do meu irmão, tá legal? Você não escolheu seu vestido da cerimônia e a festa acontece daqui há dois dias! Oh, meu Deus, oh meu Deus!"

"Alice, calma!" Bella pediu preocupada, notando o rosto da amiga passando de pálido para um tom vermelho tomate. "Respira, Alie! Vai ficar tudo bem, amanhã de manhã bem cedo eu deixo você me arrastar de volta para a loja e nós escolhemos o vestido juntas, tudo bem?"

"Você promete?" Alice choramingou, fazendo um biquinho forçado.

"É, é, eu prometo." havia algo que ela pudesse fazer para se livrar daquilo? Não? Ok, então era apenas questão de aceitar seu destino sacramentado por torturas em formas de provadores, vendedoras de sorrisos falsos e vestidos apertados que a deixavam com um remorso horrendo por não ter começado uma nova dieta a tempo.

Bella era talvez a única pessoa no mundo que ficava depressiva quando ia às compras. Ela poderia ser facilmente usada como cobaia de algum experimento cientifico, já que tinha certeza de que seu cérebro não funcionava como a da maioria dos seres humanos.

"Mudando de assunto, você sabe o quê meu irmão ia fazer essa noite?"

"Uhum, ele saiu para jantar com uma garota que conheceu no hotel assim que chegamos. Loirona falsa e com peitos igualmente _fake. _O tipo favorito do seu irmãozinho."

"Como é que é?" Alice a encarou espantada.

"E fui eu que arrumei o encontro." Bella completou sorrindo, tentando ignorar a sensação estranha que embrulhou seu estômago de repente. Subitamente, se viu desejando que o jantar de Edward não desse certo só para encontrá-lo no fim da noite na porta do seu quarto, com uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos e a vontade de passar a madrugada inteira comendo besteira e falando qualquer porcaria que viessem às suas cabeças.

O que havia acontecido com ela afinal?

"Espera, você arrumou um encontro para o Edward? Em troca do quê?" Alice espetou mordaz.

"Não interessa, Alice." Bella cortou a amiga, recomeçando a caminhar rumo à entrada do pub. "Agora vamos entrar, porque as outras damas já devem ter começado a beijar e eu não tenho planos de perder para nenhuma dessas garotas."

[...]

Bella sentia um enorme tédio consumindo seu corpo lentamente, enquanto rodava de mesa em mesa no pub escuro, distribuindo selinhos em homens desconhecidos que a chamavam com assobios e gracejos que seriam engraçados se não fossem tão cafonas.

No canto mais animado do bar estava Renée, àquela altura bêbada feito um gambá, cercada das amigas e das filhas delas, gritando sua felicidade de casar novamente com o homem que amava há quase trinta anos para quem quisesse ouvir. Bella sorriu diante da alegria da mãe e aproveitou o momento para se servir de uma cerveja, pois sua garganta estava seca devido ao calor que tomava conta do ambiente fechado.

Sem pressa, foi até o bar e pediu uma caneca da melhor cerveja servida por ali; sentou em um banco alto e ficou um bom tempo degustando o líquido forte, segurando o pote cheio de notas amassadas e moedas junto ao peito. Se ela não ganhasse aquele maldito jantar não se perdoaria nunca. Era uma questão de honra manter o título que conquistara com muito sacrifício na última vez que sua mãe e seu pai se casaram.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Não foi você mesma quem disse que iria ganhar esse joguinho de beijar? Se continuar parada desse jeito não vai conseguir nem o segundo lugar!" ela ouviu uma voz grave sussurrar junto ao seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mão firme passear por sua cintura delicadamente realçada pelo vestido comportado que usava.

"O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou, virando-se para abraçar Edward com força, experimentando novamente uma sensação estranha. Dessa vez era mais intensa, a ponto de deixar seu coração disparado e a boca seca. "O que houve com seu encontro com a peituda? Pensei que essa hora você estivesse trancado no quarto da loirinha, provando das delícias que ela tinha a oferecer."

"Tanya é um saco." Edward respondeu entediado e arrancou uma risada alta de Bella. "Não ria, você não sabe o que eu passei essa noite. A garota não parava de falar sobre como seus cabelos eram macios e como todos os homens não conseguiam manter os olhos longe do corpo dela e como era uma honra para mim sair com ela e blá, blá, blá."

"Oh, meu Deus, me perdoe por isso, peste." Bella levou as mãos à boca, surpresa, mas também para disfarçar o riso que vazava através de seus lábios sem que ela pudesse controlar. "Eu não pensei que seria assim."

"Nah, tudo bem, ela nem era tão gostosa assim. Se ao menos tivesse ficado um pouquinho calada, talvez eu tivesse encarado, mas, argh, não deu, Bella, não deu." com um biquinho contrariado, Edward sentou ao lado de Bella, puxando a cerveja que ela bebericava e virando o copo em um só gole, pouco se importando se a amiga iria repreendê-lo por isso ou não.

Bella não disse nada, além de pedir mais uma rodada de cervejas para ambos. Eles beberam sem falar muito, rindo de vez em quando sem fazer ideia do que estavam achando graça. Era sempre assim com eles, não dava para explicar o que acontecia quando estavam juntos, o importante era que eles se entendiam em sua própria loucura.

"E então, encerrou o expediente da venda do beijo?" Edward perguntou, apontando para o pote cheio de dinheiro que Bella havia deixado sobre o balcão do bar, ao lado de sua cerveja.

"Não, estava só tirando uns minutinhos de folga. Vou voltar para a competição, se me der licença, pois tenho um jantar caríssimo para ganhar." ela pulou do banco e pegou novamente seu pote com dinheiro, mas foi impedida de se afastar, pois a mão de Edward a segurava com firmeza pelo pulso.

"Você me deve um jantar."

"Não devo porra nenhuma." Bella disparou irritada, forçando o braço para tentar – em vão – se livrar do aperto dos dedos de Edward. "O combinado de hoje era pagar um jantar com a loira peituda e eu cumpri exatamente o que prometi."

"Eu não consegui nem passar do bar de entrada do restaurante tamanho a chatice que era Tanya, encerrei a noite sem comer, ela e uma boa refeição de verdade. Portanto, você me deve a porra de um jantar!"

"Foda-se, Edward, eu não te devo nada. Não tenho culpa se a mulher que você esperava transar essa noite não correspondeu às suas expectativas. Agora me solta, por favor!" ele fez o que ela pedira, mas puxou o pote com dinheiro de suas mãos. Bella abriu a boca para gritar um palavrão para ele, mas notou que Edward havia retirado um maço de dinheiro da carteira e jogado de qualquer jeito dentro do vidro, devolvendo o objeto para ela em seguida.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

"Comprando todos os seus beijos dessa noite. Assim você ganha a merda dessa brincadeira e paga o jantar que me deve." ele disse com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios entortados pelo sarcasmo.

"Você está brincando com a minha cara? Não pode fazer isso!"

"Claro que não posso, porque já fiz." Edward rebateu, envolvendo a cintura de Bella em um aperto forte e trazendo o corpo dela para junto do seu. "Agora, se não se incomoda eu quero aproveitar o que acabei de comprar." e sem esperar por uma resposta, segurou o rosto de Bella e cobriu os lábios da morena com os seus, em um beijo que a tomou de surpresa, devido à intensidade explícita contida nele.

No começo, ela não reagiu, pois estava chocada demais com a reação totalmente inesperada de Edward, mas à medida que os lábios grossos instigavam os seus, Bella não teve outra alternativa a não ser entreabrir a boca e permitir que a língua macia dele tocasse a sua. O gosto ainda era o mesmo e a maneira como ele a beijava era desapressada, causando na pele de Bella pequenos arrepios à medida que os dedos calejados de Edward acarinhavam a curva de seu pescoço delgado.

Foi aí que Bella levou outro choque, dessa vez de realidade. Empurrou Edward com todas as forças que conseguira reunir, lançando a ele um olhar que ela pedia baixinho para ser interpretado como aborrecido.

"Que porra foi essa?" ela perguntou trêmula, limpando os cantos da boca com as pontas dos dedos nervosos. Olhando agora, Bella notara que Edward estava tão perplexo com a própria atitude quanto à amiga, sibilando coisas desconexas que nem ele compreendia.

"Nós tínhamos um acordo, lembra?" Bella apontou, erguendo o dedo em riste em direção ao rosto dele, a expressão de raiva deixando seus olhos escuros e o pescoço vermelho. "Nunca mais íamos cair na besteira de ficar, pois nós dois sabemos que isso não dá certo!"

"Eu sei, eu sei, porra, me desculpa, ok? Acho que bebi demais, estava irritado e resolvi descontar meu aborrecimento em você. Acabei agindo sem pensar, me perdoa, Bella, caralho, me perdoa!"

Ela não fez questão de dizer nada, não entendendo o súbito ódio que fervilhava dentro de si. Quer dizer que ele só sentia atração por ela quando estava irritado ou fazia alguma merda? Quem ele pensava que ela era?!

"Olha só, é melhor você voltar para o hotel, tá legal? A gente se fala amanhã." ela murmurou seca, pegando o pote com o dinheiro e colocando-o debaixo do braço. "Até mais, Edward."

"Bella-"

"Volta para o hotel, por favor. Eu realmente não quero conversar agora."

"Me perdoa, eu não deveria-"

"Não, de fato você não deveria, mas já que fez, é melhor esquecermos, ok?" ela pediu, tentando a todo custo esconder o amargor que sentia na ponta da língua. "Só espero que isso nunca mais volte a se repetir, _peste_. Boa noite, a gente se fala amanhã de manhã." e logo em seguida, encerrou a pequena discussão, caminhando na direção oposta a dele, sem sequer olhar para trás.

[...]

Passava das três da manhã quando Bella destrancou a porta do quarto de hotel, grogue de sono e do álcool que acabara consumindo exageradamente; sentia-se exausta, seu cérebro estava entorpecido, porém os olhos se recusavam a fechar.

Seria uma longa noite insone.

Tirou os sapatos e o vestido, amontoando-os de qualquer jeito em um canto do quarto, caminhando a passos comedidos em direção ao banheiro, à procura de um banho quente e aspirinas.

Por um breve segundo, cogitou ligar para o quarto de Edward, pedindo por ajuda, já que ela não se sentia nada bem, entretanto, se lembrou de que ainda estava com raiva dele. Muita, muita raiva!

Quem ele pensava que era para bagunçar com sua cabeça daquele jeito? Havia sido um sofrimento para Bella enfim esquecer aquela maldita noite que eles passaram juntos e quando pensou que tinha erradicado a memória de seus pensamentos, Edward agia como um babaca, tomando-a nos braços e fazendo exatamente aquilo que eles concordaram nunca mais na vida repetir.

Se ela fazia tanta questão de manter a mente afastada daquelas imagens, por que diabos então Bella não era capaz de esquecer a maneira como as mãos de Edward tateavam sua cintura e como os lábios dele eram gentis e ao mesmo tempo afoitos ao tocarem os dela?

"Peste estúpida!" ela gritou aborrecida, empurrando dois comprimidos de aspirina goela abaixo enquanto deixava o corpo abandonado na enorme cama da suíte que ocupava no décimo andar do hotel chique.

Passou a noite em claro, revirando na cama do mesmo modo que seu cérebro remexia em recordações que Bella lutava com todas as forças para varrer para debaixo do tapete da mente. Adormeceu literalmente vencida pelo cansaço em um sono pesado e ruim.

Despertou atordoada com o som de batidas na porta, sentindo a cabeça esmagada por uma bigorna e um gosto de fel lhe manchando a língua. Uma rápida olhada no relógio enquanto se levantava informou a Bella que ela havia dormido pouco mais de duas horas.

Merda. Ela se sentia como um grande monte de merda.

"Eu estou a meia hora batendo nessa porta e nada de você acordar." Alice resmungou assim que deu de cara com uma Bella sonolenta e um pouco tonta. "Credo, você está horrível. Qual foi a placa do caminhão que te atropelou?"

"Bom dia para você também, Alice." Bella se limitou a dizer, rastejando de volta para a cama. Estava sem forças e sua cabeça parecia ter sido pisoteada por uma manada de elefantes.

Ela estava acabada.

"Ei, o quê pensa que está fazendo? Esqueceu que temos um compromisso essa manhã? Compromisso esse que já estamos atrasadas, portanto, mexa-se e vá se arrumar, Isabella Swan. Agora!" Alice demandou, dando um leve chute na canela de Bella que estava para fora da cama.

"Porra, Alice, não enche!"

"O casamento dos seus pais é amanhã e você sequer escolheu o que vai vestir. Se sua mãe descobrir isso, você estará ferrada." algo nas palavras de Alice fez o cérebro de Bella estalar em um clique e despertá-la de uma só vez.

A amiga irritante tinha toda razão, se Renée sonhasse que sua tão preciosa única filha pouco se importava com a roupa que vestiria em sua festa de casamento, seria capaz de ter uma crise de histeria que duraria tempo suficiente para que uma nova cerimônia fosse organizada.

Bella não queria de forma alguma magoar a mãe – nem muito menos despertar a ira da senhora Swan – por isso, reunindo forças de sabe-se lá onde, ela pulou da cama e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, resmungando que odiava Alice e o fato de ela sempre ter razão em tudo que dizia.

Desceram às pressas para o restaurante do hotel para que Bella curasse um pouco a ressaca com uma boa dose de café preto e amargo, partindo logo em seguida rumo à loja de grife em busca do vestido perfeito que a morena mal humorada usaria na festa de casamento de seus pais no dia seguinte.

A cerimônia seria pela parte da manhã, por isso, Bella exigiu que seu traje fosse o mais simples possível, causando em Alice um protesto veemente. Mas ela estava irredutível, impondo aquilo que queria sem deixar a menor chance da amiga pequena e intrometida tentar fazê-la mudar de ideia.

"Que tal esse aqui, amiga? É simples, como você pediu. Por que não experimenta?" Alice instigou, mostrando para Bella um vestido cor de lavanda com babados demais para o seu gosto.

"Alice, esse vestido pode ser tudo, menos simples." Bella sibilou, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos de irritação. "Além disso, eu já decidi qual deles vou usar amanhã. Esse aqui!" apontou para um modelo de comprimento clássico abaixo dos joelhos, esvoaçante e com a cintura marcada, decote reto e mangas delicadas. O vestido optado por Bella lembrava a vestimenta das mulheres dos anos 60, porém mais chique e menos ornamentado como os trajes antigos.

"É, é bonitinho." Alice disse, meio a contra gosto, empurrando no colo da vendedora de sorriso forçado todos os vestidos que havia separado para Bella experimentar.

Com um suspiro, ela observou com atenção o olhar perdido da amiga e a maneira como os ombros finos de Bella estavam curvados em uma pose arrasada. Soube ali que havia algo errado com a morena. Como não havia notado antes? Era óbvio que Bella não estava bem.

"Hey," Alice chamou, fazendo Bella encará-la com o cenho franzido. "o que houve?"

Bella não se deu o trabalho de negar a óbvia suspeita de Alice, deixando a respiração escapar por seus lábios de forma pesada.

"Edward e eu... nós meio que brigamos ontem à noite." ela comentou dando de ombros em uma atitude que deveria parecer desinteressada, mas surtiu o efeito contrário.

"Argh, quando é que vocês vão parar com essas picuinhas chatas, hein?! O que aquele cabeça de alfinete aprontou dessa vez?" Alice questionou.

Bella queria muito poder falar com Alice sobre o quê a afligia, mas sabia que a partir do momento em que abrisse a boca para contar absolutamente tudo que havia ocorrido entre ela e Edward, não somente o beijo sem sentido da noite anterior, mas também a única vez que fizeram sexo na vida, a amiga ia surtar. E Bella já podia prever com exatidão que seria uma crise que duraria dias, talvez até meses.

Não, era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, em segredo, assim ninguém precisaria ficar chocado com algo que acontecera há mil anos atrás.

"Foi besteira, nós estávamos bêbados e um acabou falando o que não devia para o outro e bem, você sabe como seu irmão é estressado tanto quanto eu. Acabamos tendo um desentendimento idiota, foi só isso."

"Eu preciso confessar uma coisa," Alice disse distraidamente, enquanto ela e Bella esperavam que a vendedora voltasse com as sacolas de compras que elas haviam acabado de pagar. "quando você e Edward se conheceram, eu tive quase certeza de que vocês acabariam se envolvendo, sabe? Tipo, um namoro ou pelo menos um rolo sem compromisso. Sei lá, vocês se parecem tanto que pensei que iriam se tornar muito mais do que apenas amigos." Bella quase engasgou com a própria saliva diante das palavras de Alice.

"O quê?! V-você ficou maluca, Alice?!" ela praticamente gritou, tamanho era a sensação de ultraje que esganava sua voz. "Edward e eu não temos absolutamente nada a ver um com o outro no requisito relacionamento. Eu o amo como o amigo fiel que ele é e eu sei que ele nutre o mesmo tipo de sentimento por mim. Onde você estava com a cabeça quando pensou sobre isso?"

"Eu não sei, só tive essa impressão quando vocês se conheceram." Alice falou, abanando as mãos no ar de forma desinteressada. "De qualquer modo, com o tempo ficou provado que eu às vezes, raras vezes eu peço para frisar, erro em minhas percepções. Imagina você e Edward juntos, como namorados? Deus, _nunca_ daria certo!"

Bella sabia que Alice nunca esteve tão correta, pois ela também acreditava fielmente que ela e Edward não haviam sido feitos para relacionamentos que envolviam sentimentos e desejos.

Então por que ela não conseguia ignorar a sensação de tristeza que apertou seu coração de repente?

[...]

Ela passou o restante do dia em um duelo interno; a todo segundo se pegava ruminando a ideia de que deveria procurar Edward para que eles conversassem como os dois adultos que eram, porém quase de imediato mudava de opinião e convencia a si mesma de que era ele quem tinha que tomar a iniciativa de procurá-la, afinal, quem fizera a merda de embaralhar a amizade deles havia sido ele.

Sendo assim, Bella viu as horas se arrastarem dia afora, fazendo-a mergulhar em um mar de ócio e tédio. Tentou aproveitar os minutos de paz para descansar, entretanto não conseguiu desacelerar seu corpo, que a cada momento parecia mais e mais agitado.

Foi aí que lembrou que naquela noite eles teriam o ensaio da cerimônia de casamento no local onde seria realizado o evento. Achando esse um pretexto razoável para ligar para Edward, Bella pegou o celular e discou o número dele, bufando alto de raiva quando a ligação caiu direto na caixa postal.

Onde será que aquele idiota havia se metido? Provavelmente estava perdido na cama de uma qualquer que catou na rua na noite anterior.

Por que ela deveria se incomodar? Afinal, Edward era apenas amigo dela e nada mais, era livre, fazia o que bem quisesse da vida, ela não tinha motivo nenhum para se sentir ofendida se caso ele tivesse levado alguma mulher para cama.

Mas ela estava aborrecida, não havia como esconder.

Sentindo-se irritada e provavelmente com algum distúrbio mental, ela partiu em direção ao quarto de seus pais, em busca de qualquer distração que a mantivesse com a cabeça o mais longe de Edward.

Assim que entrou na pomposa suíte que Charlie e Renée ocupavam, Bella descobriu que o ensaio da cerimônia do dia seguinte tinha sido cancelado, pois sua mãe estava com uma terrível crise de enxaqueca. Ela sempre tinha dores de cabeça às vésperas de seus casamentos, mas essa era a primeira vez que o desconforto era grave a ponto de cancelar um compromisso.

"Não é como se não soubéssemos o que fazer, então achei melhor cancelar o ensaio, afinal, sua mãe não está se sentindo nada bem." Charlie disse enquanto ele e Bella caminhavam em direção à sacada do quarto, evitando qualquer ruído que perturbasse o sono de Renée.

"Pai, não acha que seria melhor chamar um médico para verificar o estado da mamãe?" Bella sugeriu e o pai negou com um aceno de cabeça.

"É apenas mais uma daquelas crises de dor de cabeça que sua mãe tem quando está muito agitada e ansiosa. Renée tomou alguns comprimidos e deitou para relaxar. Acredito que não teremos problemas quanto a isso, é só uma indisposição boba."

"Algo me diz que a situação é bem pior do que você possa imaginar, Charlie." Bella apontou, observando Renée saltar da cama em um pulo, cambaleando desesperada em direção ao banheiro. Dois segundos bastaram para que eles ouvissem o barulho do vômito sendo despejado na privada.

"Eu vou ligar para a recepção e pedir para que providenciem um médico." seu pai sibilou quando viu Bella correndo em socorro à sua mãe.

"Mãe, o que houve?" Bella perguntou, abaixando-se para ajudar Renée a se levantar, já que a mulher loira estava verde e muito fraca.

"Acho que bebi demais ontem a noite, querida. Meu estômago está embrulhado e eu sinto que vou desmaiar a qualquer momento." Bella não era médica, mas estava com uma estranha suspeita martelando no fundo de seu cérebro. Embora fosse uma situação bastante improvável, ela sabia que seria perfeitamente possível.

"Vamos, eu vou levá-la para cama. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem." ela tranquilizou, suspirando alto ao ver que Charlie já estava na porta do banheiro, pronto para ajudar sua frágil esposa.

"Pai, eu preciso ir lá embaixo por um segundo. Prometo que não demoro, tudo bem?"

"Claro, querida, não se preocupe, eu posso cuidar de sua mãe sozinho."

"Sei disso, mas prometo não demorar." Bella disse e saiu em disparada quarto afora, respirando fundo para tentar não começar a surtar.

Correu até a farmácia localizada ao lado do hall de entrada do hotel, enchendo a pequena sacola plástica com várias caixas de um mesmo produto; precisava de muitos tipos, para que aquilo que iria fazer não deixasse margens para dúvidas.

Voltou para o quarto dos pais bem a tempo de ver Renée irrompendo em direção ao banheiro em mais uma crise de vômito. Charlie àquela altura estava suado de desespero ao ver a esposa tão debilitada.

"Pode nos esperar aqui fora um segundo, pai?" Bella não deu tempo do pai retrucar, batendo a porta do banheiro com força e se aproximando de Renée para ajudá-la a lavar o rosto.

"Eu preciso deitar." a mãe resfolegou, fazendo menção de abrir a porta.

"Você vai se deitar daqui a pouco, mas primeiro vai fazer um favor para mim." Bella afirmou de costas, abrindo as várias caixas que comprara, retirando os objetos em forma de termômetro das embalagens. "Pode, por favor, fazer xixi nesses palitinhos, mãe?"

"O quê? Que absurdo é esse, Isabella?" Renée comentou ultrajada, olhando para a filha chocada. "Acha que eu estou assim porque estou... _grávida_?"

"É uma possibilidade, mãe. Ouvi você comentando ontem que sua menstruação está dois meses atrasada e não é de hoje que venho notando seu apetite exagerado e a forma como anda muito mais preguiçosa do que antes. E bem, esses vômitos não são nada normais, pois eu bebi o dobro ontem a noite e não estou parecendo o clone de um zumbi. Portanto, sim, eu acho que a senhora está grávida."

"Oh. Meu. Deus!" Renée murmurou boquiaberta, puxando os palitinhos dos testes de farmácia das mãos de Bella e correndo de volta para o vaso.

Cerca de vinte minutos – e cinco testes diferentes com resultados positivos – depois, Renée e Bella saíram do banheiro, as faces pálidas como se houvessem visto um fantasma.

"Meu Deus, o que diabos está acontecendo?" Charlie gritou agoniado, tocando no rosto suado de Renée enquanto lançava um olhar questionador em direção à Bella. "Pode me explicar?"

"Grávida." Renée balbuciou e Charlie franziu o cenho, voltando a atenção para a esposa.

"Quem está grávida? Bella?!" ele perguntou perplexo, fitando Bella, os olhos prestes a saltar para fora do rosto.

"N-não, a mamãe. Renée está grávida, Charlie. O senhor vai ser pai novamente." pareceu que o homem grande e de expressão naturalmente carrancuda não processou a informação e quando o fez, Bella e Renée o observaram desabar no chão, em um desmaio de surpresa.

"Oh, Charlie, eu pensei que você iria aprender com o tempo a reagir diferente com uma notícia dessas. Acho que me enganei." Renée murmurou rindo, fazendo um esforço para ajudar Bella a colocar o pai sentado na ponta da cama.

Ela sorriu, assustada e maravilhada ao mesmo tempo, notando o pai voltando a si aos poucos, chorando e rindo como uma criança em dia de Natal com a notícia inesperada. Abraçou Renée e juntos, eles partilharam a delícia e o desespero de saber que seriam pais novamente, quando já estavam prontos para serem avós.

Seria uma nova jornada, cheia de surpresas e novas descobertas, mas surpreendentemente ansiosos a ponto de desejarem o momento de reviver tudo o mais rápido possível.

Aos vinte e oito anos, Bella experimentava a sensação única de saber que em um espaço de nove meses ganharia o irmão que ela passou a vida inteira desejando ter.

Certas coisas tardam, mas nunca falham.

[...]

A notícia da gravidez de Renée tomou todos de surpresa, proporcionando uma aliviante distração para os neurônios derrotados de Bella; no começo da noite, Charlie convidara a todos para uma rodada de champanhe no bar do hotel em comemoração à chegada do mais novo herdeiro dos Swan. Foi aí que Bella encontrou Edward, após um dia inteiro sem ter notícias dele.

Nenhum dos dois teve coragem de se manifestar sobre o que havia acontecido na noite passada e eles entenderam aquilo como uma trégua silenciosa. Dividiram conversas amenas com os outros convidados, riram e assistiram de perto a felicidade estampada nos olhos de Charlie. Renée estava no quarto descansando, mas todos sabiam que ela estava igualmente radiante com a boa nova inesperada.

"Wow, sua mãe está grávida. Isso sim é uma notícia surpreendente." Edward comentou quando ele e Bella ficaram sozinhos na mesa, já que Alice havia se levantado para buscar mais uma bebida no bar.

"Nem me diga. Ainda estou chocada, embora esteja feliz por eles."

"Você não está assustada? Enciumada? Afinal, foram vinte e oito anos ocupando o posto de princesa da casa." Edward cutucou e fez Bella sorrir.

"Eu _sempre_ serei a princesa da casa, Edward, a única diferença é que agora terei que dividir meu posto com um irmão." ela resmungou altiva e foi a vez dele de sorrir. "Falando sério agora, eu não sei como me sinto. Como disse, estou chocada, mas nem um pouco enciumada ou com raiva disso. Meus pais se amam tanto e acho que essa criança está vindo para celebrar esse sentimento lindo que eles nutrem um pelo o outro. Eu estou assustadoramente feliz com a notícia!"

Edward sorriu torto e pensou em dizer que ela estava linda daquele jeito, de bochechas coradas e os olhos brilhando pela alegria compartilhada com Charlie e Renée, porém não teve tempo, já que Alice estava de volta à mesa, retomando a atenção de Bella com uma conversa de mulheres sobre bebês.

Eles não tiveram a chance de ficar a sós novamente durante o restante da noite e quando se distraiu em um rápido papo com Charlie, Edward perdeu Bella de vista. Resignado, ele subiu para o seu quarto, adormecendo pela segunda noite seguida com a imagem de sua melhor amiga em seus braços, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e o sorriso lânguido estampando o rosto de coração delicado, enquanto ele traçava as curvas do corpo dela com a ponta dos dedos e da língua.

[...]

"Você está linda, Bella." Edward virou-se bem a tempo de ver a mulher que inspirara o elogio caminhando em sua direção.

Quem quer que tinha dito que Bella estava linda, havia se enganado. Ela estava deslumbrante. A mulher mais fascinante daquela festa.

"Olá, estranha." ele sibilou para ela, recebendo como resposta um dedo do meio apontado em riste bem diante dos seus olhos. Abraçou-a pela cintura e fez menção de depositar um beijo no rosto corado, mas não teve tempo, pois Bella se afastou, parecendo incomodada. "O que houve?"

"Podemos conversar outra hora, Edward? Eu preciso cumprimentar alguns convidados e ver se minha mãe já está se sentindo melhor." ela disse, afastando-se logo em seguida.

Edward estava cansado do modo evasivo como Bella lidava com as situações que a incomodavam. Ela estava claramente descontente com o que havia ocorrido naquela noite no pub, mas não deixava brecha para que ele se desculpasse.

A verdade era ele não se arrependera em nenhum segundo de ter beijado Bella, mas sabia que ela não estava nem um pouco contente com o quê ele fizera. Então, ele decidiu ignorar a sensação estranha que tinha tomado conta de si desde que provara dos lábios de Bella pela segunda vez, em benefício da amizade deles.

Mas e se aquilo não mais bastasse para ele? E se ele de repente quisesse muito mais de Bella?

Edward só queria que aquele peso em sua cabeça fosse retirado e ele acabasse de uma vez por todas com aquela dúvida que o corroía desde que tocara na pele de Bella pela primeira vez na vida, naquela noite estranha e maravilhosa que eles partilharam em um feriado de julho há dois anos.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo – e tomado por uma súbita coragem – ele se viu cruzando o lindo jardim decorado para a cerimônia de casamento de Charlie e Renée, seguindo em direção a onde Bella estava. Ela não o notara se aproximar, de certo estava distraída com os docinhos que engolia desaforadamente, uma de suas muitas manias que ele conhecia como ninguém.

Quando estava nervosa, Bella se transformava em uma comedora de doces compulsiva. Mastigava tudo aquilo que continha açúcar e que estava ao seu alcance. E sempre ficava com peso na consciência na manhã seguinte, iniciando uma dieta radical que ela retirava de algumas daquelas revistas de mulherzinha que lia escondida no intervalo de seu almoço.

Ele a conhecia tão bem. Quase tanto quanto ela o conhecia.

"Precisamos conversar." ele a abordou, puxando o prato cheio de iguarias finas que ela tinha nas mãos.

"Edward, não é a hora certa, eu-"

"Você está com medo de mim e a hora certa nunca vai chegar."

"Medo? De você? Ora, não se faça de idiota." ela respondeu afiada, tentando pegar de volta o prato das mãos dele.

"Então vamos conversar agora!"

"Não quero, será que você não percebeu isso?" Bella sibilou aborrecida, batendo os pés no chão quando não conseguiu recuperar seus chocolates. "Sério, Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

"Você!" ele soltou em um jato, chocado com veracidade de suas palavras. "_Você_ está me acontecendo. Virou minha cabeça do avesso e agora está fugindo de mim como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Bella, eu não paro de pensar em você e naquela noite em que nós dois-"

"Edward!" ela gritou tentando impedir que ele fizesse menção à fatídica noite que parecia repetir em sua mente como um disco arranhado cada vez que deitava sua cabeça no travesseiro.

"Foda-se, eu estou cansado de fingir que não sinto nada por você, além de amizade. Eu sinto, Bella, é estranho, está me assustando para caralho, mas eu não tenho como negar. Eu estou apaixonado por você!" disse de maneira tão convicta que fez Bella cambalear para trás.

"Retire o que disse agora!"

"Não vou retirar porra nenhuma, eu estou apaixonado por você, aceite isso."

"Edward!"

"Bella!" ele retrucou rindo de nervosismo ao vê-la totalmente perplexa com sua confissão. Talvez ele tenha arruinado para sempre a amizade dos dois, talvez ela nunca mais quisesse olhar para a cara dele a partir de agora, talvez ele ficasse na merda por ter se apaixonado por alguém que claramente não correspondia, mas ele não se importava mais. Só estava cansado de esconder algo que gritava dentro dele há mais tempo do que poderia imaginar.

Bella fez menção de dizer algo, mas a voz aguda da coordenadora do casamento de seus pais interrompeu sua ação, anunciando que a cerimônia já iria começar. Sem dizer uma só palavra, Bella se afastou de Edward, lançando a ele um olhar indecifrável.

Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito enquanto ela caminhava a passos tontos em direção a onde seu pai estava. Ela seria a acompanhante de Charlie, além de dama de honra, portanto, uma equipe corria atrás dela, acertando os últimos detalhes para que nada desse errado na hora da entrada.

A partir daí, Bella entrou em uma espécie de transe, respondendo aquilo que lhe era perguntado e nada mais. Seus olhos a todo segundo rolavam em direção aos convidados, perscrutando os rostos em busca do único que a interessava naquele momento. Começou a entrar em desespero quando notou – ao caminhar de braços dados com Charlie – que Edward não estava sentado ao lado de Alice, como deveria estar.

Estancou no meio do caminho para o altar montado especialmente em celebração à quinta renovação de votos de seus pais, dando-se conta de que tinha um assunto urgente a tratar, que não poderia esperar nenhum segundo a mais.

"Pai, e-eu... eu sinto muito, mas não posso ficar com o senhor no altar agora. Eu... pode me perdoar?" ela suplicou desesperada, encarando Charlie com uma expressão dolorida.

"Bells, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não tenho tempo de explicar agora, pai, realmente preciso ir. Peça desculpas a mamãe e aproveitem o casamento. Eu amo vocês e estou muito feliz pelos dois e pelo irmãozinho que está a caminho." ela sibilou rapidamente, beijando o rosto atordoado do pai antes de sair em disparada rumo à saída do imenso jardim alugado especialmente para a cerimônia, sentindo o coração palpitando na ponta da língua.

Prendeu o ar ao encontrar Edward na calçada de fora da casa de eventos, aborrecido por não conseguir um táxi em meio ao trânsito caótico de Paris. Correu até ele, afoita, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas tamanha ansiedade.

"Edward!" ela gritou para chamar a atenção do ruivo alto que estava compenetrado na tarefa de fugir dali.

"Volta para a festa dos seus pais, Bella, o casamento já está começando."

"Por que você está indo embora?"

"Eu... eu não tenho muito o quê fazer aqui. Mas você tem, é a dama de honra, a filha dos noivos. Volta lá para dentro, é melhor assim."

"Você está fugindo de mim?" ela perguntou se aproximando lentamente, notando que ele começava a ficar nervoso, já que não parava de repuxar os cabelos naturalmente bagunçados.

"Não seja ridícula, por que eu faria isso?"

"O que deu em você para me dizer todas aquelas coisas?" Bella insistiu, estreitando os olhos devido aos reflexos poderosos do sol lindo que brilhava naquela manhã fria de outono. "É verdade?"

"Você sabe que sim." Edward devolveu suspirando forte, afastando o olhar do dela.

"Por quê, Edward?"

"E você acha que eu sei?! Não pedi para sentir isso por você, Bella, mas ultimamente não consigo evitar. Talvez não devesse ter vindo a essa viagem, assim não teria remexido em coisas que não poderiam nunca mais voltar à tona."

"Você pode até ter razão, mas eu estou feliz que esteja aqui." Bella sussurrou, puxando a mão de Edward para junto da sua, entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. "Porque eu também estou apaixonada por você, peste."

Era a mais pura verdade, por que ela iria negar? Adorava Edward e sabia que havia se apaixonado muito antes de ter a capacidade de se dar conta disso. Teve um medo absurdo de que as coisas não dessem certo e que um escorregão fosse o suficiente para destruir a amizade perfeita que eles partilhavam.

Só não percebeu que talvez tudo mudasse, mas para melhor, afinal, eles eram amigos e – apesar das brigas constantes e dos desentendimentos por motivos nada relevantes – tinham grandes chances de darem certo como namorados.

Bastava que eles tivessem vontade de tentar.

E tudo que ambos mais queriam era fazer dar certo.

"Podemos finalmente quebrar aquele acordo estúpido de uma vez por todas?" Edward perguntou, segurando o rosto de Bella de modo que seus lábios firmes e macios estivessem apontados na direção dos dele.

"Vai em frente, peste. Me beije." ela sorriu e não precisou dizer mais nada, pois Edward se encarregou de traduzir tudo que eles estavam sentindo em um beijo doce e delicado, que imprimiu em Bella a sensação de bem estar que ela só sentia quando estava nos braços de Edward.

Ele também havia _acontecido_ na vida dela. Da maneira mais linda e adorável que poderia existir.

[...]

* * *

**Eu espero que a pessoa que eu tirei tenha gostado desse excesso de açúcar que saiu de minha mente perturbada.**

**Eu tirei a _Thais Bastos (Thais323) _e me inspirei nas duas fotos que ela mandou, uma com uma arara cheia de vestidos de festa e outra de Paris. Espero que tenha gostado, Thais, eu não conheço você, mas adorei ter te tirado, já que as suas escolhas das fotos e das músicas foram bem legais.**

**Bom, agora é com vocês, leitoras queridas do meu coração. Aproveitem a one-shot, que também foi escrita pensando em vocês e me deixem saber tudo que acharam! Ah, não deixem de conferir as outras one-shots, tem coisa boa demais esperando por vocês!**

**A gente se vê em breve,**

**Beijo, beijo,**

**Cella.**


End file.
